The Tale of Ryoma's Uke Epiphany
by XxKirizakixX
Summary: Ryoma fights his doubts and musings as he realizes his feelings for Fuji and Yukimura. OT3! Oneshot


A/N: Hi there. I've been a part of the fandom for a while but this is my first fanfic with it :D. I really wanted an OT3 pairing while at the same time adding to the Yukimura x Ryoma fics which are sadly scarce for now ):. I hope whoever stumbles upon this enjoys ^~^. Also I do not own Konomi-sensei's Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p>Spinning around in his leather chair, Fuji deftly flipped through a folder of the finished photographs that he'd taken throughout the week.<p>

Using both feet to still himself, his smile widened slightly as Yukimura strolled into the large room scattered with cacti on it's enormous window sills.

"Such a cute kitten," drawled Yukimura, glancing at the current picture that his brunette lover was holding.

Said "kitten" was caught right before a sneeze, nose lightly scrunched and golden eyes half lidded, with his light pink mouth barely parted.

The teen-boy's cap had mysteriously come off ten minutes prior, and no one knew how that much pepper had ended up on his desk. Fuji chuckled at the memory.

The bluenette looked away from the endearing photo and reached forward for his phone, leaning in and grazing Fuji's neck with his tongue. The chestnut brunette shivered in contentment as he did so.

Tapping the power button Yukimura decided that he wanted to call the boy. He felt a rush of excitement as he heard the line pick up. "Go to sleep, Fuji-senpai... Stop calling me.." Didn't he change numbers to spare himself? The older boys exchanged amused looks at their cute kitten's tired voice.

Letting out a low groan, the dark viridian-haired boy waited for Fuji to explain himself. He knew for sure it was his Fuji-senpai calling at such an late hour.

"Hey there kitten." Or not. "Want to finally join us? If you'd like to know how I've gotten your new number, I have _connections_."

_'...I'll act like I never heard that.'_ With a tired yawn, Ryoma looked at the too-bright screen with a silent wince before holding it to his ear. _'Do they ever sleep..?'_ Sighing quietly he considered ignoring them in favor going back to bed, before realizing that if he did so he'd only have to confront this all over again.

"I'll go," he said blankly before he could take it back.

The bluenette and brunette young men briefly exchanged shocked glances, the latter with closed eyes but raised eyebrows. "What do you mean Ryo-chan?" asked Fuji.

Ryoma knew that they were attracted to him. He knew deep down it was what he wanted too; he was hesitant. Okay he was very hesitant, to the point that his hesitancy made his heart race and drove him in endless circles. What if the two grew tired of him? What if they never loved him? What if they were just using him for their own entertainment?

As those doubts echoed in his sleep-hazed mind, Ryoma realized that he still hadn't answered Fuji who was waiting patiently along with Yukimura.

"I want you and Yukimura-senpai to prove to me that you're serious."

At his answer, Fuji opened his ocean-azure eyes and Yukimura nodded. "We'll send a ride to my home for you sometime early this afternoon," the bluenette said. Fuji gently took the phone from Yukimura and added, "Rest well, Ryo-chan."

"Goodnight Fuji-senpai, Yukimura-senpai." Feeling his tiredness return fivefold, Ryoma ended the call before turning back over and drifting quickly to sleep. His night was dreamless as he greatly anticipated the next day.

**~ The next day ~**

When Ryoma awoke he began his morning routine of getting ready, ending with a loving pat to Karupin before heading downstairs for breakfast with the Himalayan cat in tow.

He sat down for breakfast with his mom and Nanako, whose turn it was to make the breakfast. Nanjiro spotted him after looking up from one of his perverted magazines, hidden not so stealthily under a newspaper.

"Going on a date, seishounen?" His father grinned while making girl kissing noises to embarrass his son, at which Rinko hit him with a rolled and discarded newspaper.

"No oyaji I'm going to a senpai's house." Without waiting for his father to answer, Ryoma thanked his cousin for the food and left to play tennis with a wall before waiting out front for the ride he knew would soon pick him up.

Both Fuji and Yukimura had agreed that instead of bringing one of their own cars they would request a driver. It would leave their hands free for more _important_ matters.

To say that he hadn't been expecting a limo would be an understatement. As the tinted third window rolled down, he was greeted with the deep blue hair and amythest eyes of Yukimura. Fuji was beside him but out of sight as the two wanted Ryoma in the middle.

Said feline-like boy was still a bit speechless at his ride and blinked for a moment, but got in none the less when Yukimura opened the door and pulled him over his lap and into the seat before he had a chance to protest.

"Senpai. I know what we agreed on, but..am I being kidnapped?" Ryoma asked in half seriousness.

"That depends, Ryo-chan. Do you want to be here?" Fuji asked with a humored yet earnest tone.

"I do. Let's go." He'd give them a chance, and trust his own feelings. Even if it didn't work out they'd at least stay friendly senpai and kohai, he thought.

After giving the driver a signal to return them to his estate, Yukimura turned to their soon to be lover and smiled.

"So kitten, how long have you known of our affection for you?" Fuji stroked the boy's thigh as he waited for their love to answer Yukimura.

Ryoma felt his cheeks heat up in a blush, staring at his senpai's hand as it made lazy back and forth trails along his inner thigh. The teasing motions were making heat gather in places other than his face as he choked out a reply.

"Aside from the many c-calls, I suspected it when I saw the way the two of you would look at me. It—was hard to notice at first, but it was...different from how you'd look at another kohai or...a rival like Tezuka-buchou."

The brunette opened his eyes shortly. "Shouldn't that be enough then, Ryo-chan; shouldn't it quell any doubts you may have if it's obvious that we care for you?" asked Fuji. _'No..'_ thought Ryoma, not realizing it was said out loud causing Fuji to frown, though he'd quickly recovered.

_ 'I have to be sure.. Am I being stubborn though..? How can I make them convince me? Am I already convinced? What the heck am I prolonging!? Mada mada dane, self!'_

Mentally shaking his head he realized that he was panting lightly and looked into the amused azure eyes of Fuji.

"Stop it Fuji-senpai. Seducing me won't affect my decision... Mada mada dane.."

He didn't want his senpai to stop though, and stop he did not until a few moments went by. "I can tell that you're more than a little indecisive. Although Ryoma, the two of us.." Fuji started, using the boy's whole first name instead of the pet name.

Yukimura finished for him, "We only love honestly, and with that deep bond we're welcoming you. You'll never regret it."

Ryoma was thinking over the words his two senpais had said. They let the teen/boy think as the limo rode along.

Did he want to join their relationship? He did. Did he love them in every way, and did they return his feelings? He did and they wanted to completely welcome him. So why wasn't it easy to join them? Ryoma thought and thought, and wanted his Fuji-senpai's hand touching him again so he wouldn't have to look so deep inside of himself. _'Almost there... Oh,'_ thought Ryoma. He was afraid of getting hurt.

Even with the risk of harm in tennis he'd push forward and fight, and win. So why couldn't he do the same in love? Ryoma shook his head and looked up in determination. He would put his heart in his senpai's hands and take the risk while returning their love. It was so complicated yet simple.

He'd found the truth that had so long alluded him. A light chuckle escaped his mouth at the irony of his sudden realization to the surprise of the two beside him, who had smiled at each other knowingly a minute before.

"Fuji-senpai... Yukimura-senpai..." They both gave him their full attention.

"I've sorted out my feelings, and I want to take this chance." The two smiled and Ryoma returned a good natured smirk of his own.

"I'm beside myself with joy kitten," smiled Yukimura. Fuji pulled their youngest and new edition to their relationship into a hug.

"Syuusuke." Ryoma tested his brunette lover's name as he moved aside Fuji's chestnut-brown fringe and leaned up to kiss the tensai's forehead softly.

"Seichii." Ryoma did the same to his bluenette lover, blushing again as Yukimura tilted his head upwards at the last second for a surprise kiss before their kitten was pulled into Fuji's lap.

"Call us "Sei" and "Syu", Ryo-chan." said Fuji huskily. Ryoma nodded and then moaned as Fuji slid his tongue into his mouth, while Yukimura rubbed his lithe body.

"If we're having this much fun on the road, I can barely wait until we get to the bedroom," Yukimura said seductively as Ryoma broke the long heated kiss for air and Fuji grinned.

The boy looked in awe as they entered the gates and drove along the path leading to the Victorian-style mansion. They got out of the limo and Fuji picked Ryoma up bridal style before starting to their front door, with Yukimura following closely.

**~ A while later during break ~**

Everyone gathered in the living room on the comfy dark red couch, across from a flat screen tv above an elegant fireplace. Yukimura had invited them all to his three story vacation cabin. Eiji exited the tennis movie they'd just watched and turned down the normal tv volume. Setting down the remote he playfully launched himself onto Ryoma.

"Ochibi, how are you enjoying dating Fuji and Yukimura-san nya? Mou, we only found out a week later nya!" Eiji paused his suffocating hug to let said ochibi answer. Eiji then fell on his butt and sputtered as a goofy smile spread across Ryoma's face.

"Kitten-chan is doing great, _wonderful_ in fact. His clothes are intact~." A giggle.

Everyone in the room including Tezuka's eyes widened as the now laughing boy sang that last sentence. Oishi fainted, Inui grabbed his notebook and the rest of the group stared speechless.

"Looks like 20 rounds daily is one too much for our adorable kitten," laughed Yukimura. Fuji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Saa..."

"Let's get you some fresh air," said Tezuka who snapped out of shock first. Grabbing Ryoma's hand he led the humming kitten out into the crisp and cold, yet not freezing air followed by two guilty tensais.

He would have a long talk with all three of them about patience, pleasure and self control. PPS as he called it. He'd written a book on it that had won several awards.

They would not return to the cabin until the two oldest understood, and the youngest of the threesome stopped singing to himself. Tezuka nodded resolutely.


End file.
